


Blood on the wall

by Geek08



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Depression, Flashbacks, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, References to Drugs, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Survivor Guilt, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek08/pseuds/Geek08
Summary: Two years ago, a team member gave their life to save the others. The others are still struggling to cope.





	1. The first survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This will be very depressing. This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me how I did. Sorry about who I killed. Please don't kill me!

He woke up, panting from his nightmare. He saw it again. Their screams filled the air as one of them fell dead. His friend's blood dripping from his hands as he tried to save him. The maniacal laughter suddenly stopping as the Joker realized what happened. Then sobbing. After that, the whole team broke. The Justice League was too late, again. He quit the team. Then he went solo. Then he disappeared. Now he lay, hungover and homeless, plagued by the past. He should have died. Pulled the trigger, there he goes. But since he was weak, two people died that day. Friendships that they thought could never end were shattered. He didn't even know if they were alive. One person died sacrificing themselves, the other died by wallowing in his guilt. He was found dead the next day by a police officer. Two days later, his name was released. On July 4th, 2020, Wallace West was found dead in an alley, a picture of a group of teenagers gripped against his heart.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another teammate is still struggling to cope. Not sure where this fanfic will go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first fanfic. And if I owned Young Justice it would have ended very differently.

He punched another guard in the gut. He knew that his new life was wrong, but he hadn't been caught yet. And plus, after that day he made a choice. No one else would die at Joker's hand. He gave up his life but hey, his team was safe. The Joker was a cruel boss, but the job paid, and the Joker retired as the worst villain to walk the Earth. He was in close competition though. If only his friends knew he was still alive. If they were alive. After that day, everyone shattered. He still remembered the way the blood dripped from Wally's hands and onto the floor, pooling around the discarded mask. He was distracted and slipped. Then came the pain. It should have been impossible to hurt him. Then again, it was Superman. He crumpled from the sheer force of the blow to his head. The last thing he thought was " Why is it so cold out here? "

 

After being in a coma for a year, exactly one year after Wally died, his father had to make the most difficult choice of his life. On July 4, 2021, Connor Kent died from brain damage. His last thought was of his team. His last words were"I'm sorry. "


	3. Update Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE

So this is just a warning that I will update randomly at random times at night. Also, thank you Guest for the kudos. Also, who should I do next? I don't think the next one will die. Maybe. Depends on my mood.


End file.
